Spice and WOlf crossover Preston Volume 1
by Altiazio
Summary: My favorite animes combined with real life. Written with help of Sonixawesome
1. Opener

OPENER

Here is a story of Christian Johnson and Preston Altiazio the two great friends. Otherwise known as the slayers of the fourth wall.


	2. Wolf and Apple

**Wolf and Apple **

So one day there was a room with a single apple inside with two doors on opposite sides. Light was behind one door and Holo behind the other. They both opened at the same time. Holo saw the apple but was shocked at the fact another person entered on the other side of the room. What the hell? Light thought to himself. Who the fuck was this dog eared chick now standing between him and his apple? The next moment Light came too after getting near the apple, was that he woke up with scars and bite marks all over him

Soon after, she walked around and happened to pass Christian and me.

"What are we doing exactly? I don't see why you brought me to the fucking mall. I would rather be at home. Doing something useful like- What the hell?" Christian Avery Johnson says, mouth dropping open on the last part. "Dude? Um...That chick has dog ears!"

Here I had no idea for five seconds what he was saying until she came into view. Then it happened as "Are you listening to me?" He beseeches his friend. "What the hell does your mom put in her grape juice? Seriously! Are you seeing that girl? OH MY GOD, SHE HAS WOLF FANGS! This is freaky! Dude? Hello! Preston, Phone home!"

The girl came over, obviously annoyed at Christian's yelling. "Oh S*it! Save me, dude! I need a meat shield! I swear she's going to eat me!" He whispers, trying to hide behind me. While I was thinking that she was strangely familiar. Soon I remembered and exclaimed... "HOLO!'

"What the hell? Who is Holo? I don't see why you are so excited to see someone who wants to kill me!" Christian whispers hoarsely. "Wait... as in Holo from that anime you were telling me to watch? The one that kills for an APPLE? Oh shit..." He goes somewhat hysteric.

I watch him sit spasm and cry on the fly while I shake hands with her and tell her my name laughing. He seems to calm a bit, noticing that I am not getting the flesh torn off my skin. "I'm just going to take this time to say I'm sorry for gawking at your dog ears." He laughs a bit.

Holo looks at him, and he squeaks. "I don't mind. I am very proud of my appearance, especially my ears and tail. I don't mind someone being slightly startled every so often." Christian laughs, "So you won't kill me?" Holo laughs in return, "No, I won't kill you. At least not yet." after a round of laughing from Me, he sighs heavily, and introduces himself.

"I don't think you would have any problems with me. It's likely that we won't ever meet again, right? I mean, chance situations like this don't grow any further unless it was a fan fiction or something." He laughs, somewhat loudly. People look, but none of them realize that we are talking to a wolf goddess.

Sadly for him, I invite her to meet with us and he almost cries immediately. Then I said that he would come and he stands there glaring at me. Thus is how it all began.

"Why the fuck do I have to go? I have to get home soon, you know? My mom wants me to be back by now." I look at him. "Nope, your mom said that you could stay until 7, and right now it's only 5." He whimpers.

*all of the sudden she calls* I then say "well looks like you live with me now." Now Christian just cries at the thought and Holo laughs while I look surprised. "Good thing I recently bought an apartment" I say. Holo asks "Do you mind if I travel and live with you two? Only you two seem to understand me." I say yes.

Christian looks at me and asks :WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET MONEY?" I answer that I started a new business and he asks "Why did you buy an apartment? Were you planning all this? I feel like I'm in some kind of animes coming alive wolf girl conspiracy against me!" He cries a bit, but slaps his head. "Oh well. It could be worse. I mean, we could get stuck with an ugly chick. As it is, Holo doesn't seem like a bad person." Holo nods, "Just remember, I can be mean when someone forces me to." To that, I laugh

Christian face palms. "I think that this is going to be a very strange story, you know? Maybe we could make it a fan fiction or something. No one would believe it is real, would they?" I say probably not and laugh it off.

In about two hours we arrive at my apartment and I remember it is only 2 bed two bath. Soon I say "Damn it we have three people and two beds,,," "I guess i'll sleep in the living room on the couch and Holo Insists two instead sleep in a bed with me or Christian. As Christian is afraid of her I say with me.

"Try to hold back any urges at procreating." Christian grins as he goes to bed. Holo looks at me. "What is he talking about?" I stare off in the area he left in suprise at his statement for a while. Then she nudges me and I answer "I'm not quite sure right now."

When we awake the next morning, Christian is grinning like an idiot. "Morning guys. Hope you remembered to clean up." I face palm. "Shut up, Christian." Then I go to cook breakfast.

"Hey, since you started your own business, I thought I might as well get something to help pay the rent. So, I'm going to be working on books to write. I've contacted some agencies, and given them some info, and I have a deadline of six months to write this book. I am going to get some serious cash for this one, so that should hold us over." Christian says as we all sit eating bacon and eggs.

Holo took a deep sip of her wheat-derived tea. "What will this book be about?" Christian gulps his eggs. "Well, it's going to be about this one story I've had in my head for a while. It's going to involve some seriously supernatural shit, but that's all I can say now." Holo nods. "I enjoy mysteries." Christian smiles. "Well you and Preston will be the first ones to read it." Holo laughs. "I imagine it will be a grand novel." Christian thanks her. I laugh.

"So what is your mystery business's mission, Preston?" Holo asks, turning the conversation away from Christian. I stare off thinking what to say. I put my hand on the back of my head, nervously. "I'm still sort of figuring it out, at least the second branch... I bet I could really use your help, Holo." I smile. "Then, it might have something to do with wheat. I could help a lot with wheat." I say "that could work" and have a face like: /

Everyone stares at me and Christian says "WHAT FIRST BRANCH!" and I laugh. "Anyhow, we should be covered in the monetary section." Christian states. "I think that Christian is right. I am Holo the wise wolf, and with my assistance this business cannot fail!" Holo grins. I raise my peppermint tea in reply, and Christian follows suit with his water.


	3. Wolf and Friends

**Wolf and Friends**

*as read from Holo's new journal* I have lived for thousands of years, but never in all that time had I seen any like Preston and his friend Christian. For one thing, before I had met them, people seemed to be unable to see me at all. I discovered that I could walk right into a crowd, but none would mention anything. I yelled, but none heard. Secondly, it was true I had been somewhat annoyed with Christian's ramblings, but I was also a bit more happy than upset. I had finally been seen, so someone hadn't lost sight of their spirit. For that, I was glad.

*Holo's Journal* I heard him say something about an anime, which must have been the result of me relating my adventures with Lawrence in my journal. I had wondered what had happened to it... yes, these two are definitely unique...

Preston is still unready to divulge the secrets of his new business, and I haven't the patience to sit and watch Christian write. I've been messing around in other areas of the city. Amazingly enough, there is no wheat anywhere near where I met Preston and Christian. So what had happened to make me appear there? I was uncertain, but I had to find out. This world is turning out to have gotten very strange... Oh, I think one is now home at the moment, so then that is all for now.

*back to Preston's POV* "What are you doing, Holo?" Christian asks. I walk behind him. "You realize you just barged into a goddess's room?" Christian goes pale, as Holo slowly turns to look at him. "Um... well... I just... uh... OH GOD DON'T KILL ME!" He screams, running out of the room. Holo and I laugh in unison. I walk over and say to Christian "Its okay she's joking" just as he starts shaking.

"I wish she would joke in a less evil malicious way, you know? She's like Michaela with Chane!" Christian pants. I laugh, "Yeah, she kind of is, isn't she?" "Those were good times weren't they?" I start to remember and laugh. Holo looks between us, somewhat perplexed. "What are you talking about? Is something amusing?" I say yes and leave it at that.

Christian laughs at the comment. "We're just reminiscing, Holo. How about you? You got any good stories about old friends?" He asks. Holo shrugs, "Most of those stories would involve Lawrence. I never really associated with anyone other than him and the two of you." I say "Or people before that: 3"

Holo sighs. "That is true." I feel somewhat bad about saying that, and Christian can sense that the situation is above him to solve. "Hey, I'm going to go outside. Maybe I'll find a nice spooky house to base my haunted home off of." He leaves, and Holo and I wave him out. "Umm, sorry about that. I guess it was a bit insensitive." Holo grins a bit. "It's really okay. You're only a child; no one expects true courtesy yet." I still feel a bit sad about hurting her feelings. "Hey, let's go see if we can find something for the business." Holo nods. "Alright." As I start to laugh. After Christian leaves I wait ten minutes before leaving to business.

*Christian's POV* I can tell when I need to leave a situation. And that deal with Holo and Preston? Big time 'vacate the premises' signs. I decided to pick an excuse and use it. So, I found myself on this strange street, in front of the perfect house. It looked creaky, it was dark and dilapidated, and had the perfect 'foreclosure' sign on the front. I called the bank that owned the house, told them my purpose, and started snooping. I took in every inch of the house. After about four minutes, I heard a strange noise.

"Hello? Who's there? This place is foreclosed; no one's supposed to be here." I hear a creak, and turn to see a boy, only about a year older than me, with orange hair. "My name is Light Yagami... Known as Kira to some, but Light is my real name." I laugh. "Ha! That sounds kind of like an anime my brother really likes to watch." Light grins. "How strange."

*back to Preston* "Hey Holo how long has Christian been gone" as I get back home from working. She answered "about 4 hours, said he was going to look for a spooky house" I know instantly where and run there. That is Light's house.


	4. Wolf and Light

**Wolf and Light**

Little did we know Light has made himself enemies with Holo, though my guess was close? As Holo was following me there I was a tad bit nervous but ran the way. On the lawn, I told Holo to wait there and snuck in the house. I was seen by Light and asked why I was there and I pointed at Christian and said "to come get this one" I grabbed Christian and half dragged him out while Light stood there surprised. He yelled bye and we were on the way home.

"I didn't get a very good look at that house guys. I really would have preferred to know what I was writing about." Christian droned. Holo slapped him, and his eyes got really wide. "What was that for?" Holo looks at him, eyes tearing up. "You're my only friends. How could you just let yourself into a possibly dangerous situation? He could have killed you if he had known he could hurt me by doing so." Christian sits on the ground where we stopped, and looks down. "I-I'm sorry." Holo turns away. "Whatever." I'm way ahead but overheard and stopped dead in my tracks.

I got back with them, and we continued walking home. "I'm really sorry, Holo. I didn't understand the situation. I mean, spooky houses don't always have crazy shinigami's in them, you know?" Holo snorts. "You should have thought about that before you just... just stayed there the way you did. He easily could have killed you. God, Christian." Christian looked down again. We got to the doorway.

"Well... good night, guys." He whispered. Holo turned to him, smiling slightly. "I'm just glad no one was hurt." He sighs with relief.

The next day, we tried to forget yesterday's little incident. It turned out Christian had more assets for money than we knew. He treated us all to a day at Universal Studios. It turns out Holo had never gone to a theme park before. We went through all the rides we could, and were stuffed full of cotton candy in seconds.

Christian laughed, and pointed to one of the lines. "Look, Preston!" I looked to where he was pointing, and smiled, "Talk about a small world!" About halfway down the line of the only ride we hadn't gotten to yet, stood our old friends Michaela Massey and Chane Ronalds. "Hey, Holo! These are the people we were talking about the other day! They're a lot like us, they can probably see you!" We walk up to them. "Hey guys! How are you doing?" Michaela turns, bewildered until she recognizes us. "Well lookie who we have here." We all greet each other, and exchange small talk. They invite us to wait with them, and we agree. "So who's the wolf girl?" Michaela asks. Holo startles. "You really can see me!"

"Umm... of course we can. Why shouldn't we?" Chane asks. "Well, it seems I'm invisible to the regular human. Only Christian and Preston have seen me before you guys." Holo states. "So... we have like, some kind of super geek vision that allows us to see anime characters?" He inquires. "No, I don't think so. Remember, Michaela use to see Pokémon sometimes. I think we just have an open mind to that which others calls make believe." We all nod at Christian's little burst of insight. "Seems legit." I say.

I think damn it do I need more or a bigger apartment(s) while laughing. "Hey, where do you guys live? We haven't seen you guys in years!" Michaela laughs. Christian tells them where we live, and both of their mouths drop. "You're kidding. That's where we live! Separate apartments of course, but that is too freaky!" Chane says, barely holding a straight face. Holo starts to laugh. "I love coincidences." "ER-HEM!" We turn. "You're holding up the line." The woman says. It turns out we had been standing there talking for ten minutes. When we get off the ride, we say goodbye and get ready to go. Since Michaela and Chane have no ride, we all stack into Christian's car to head home. Coincidently, I bought it. I just can't drive it for I was talking too much. So might as well say as this.

We get home, and everyone says goodbye. "Hey, let's meet up again some time, guys." I say. Michaela and Chane nod. "Won't miss it." I ask "well what is the room numbers?" They answer "14" and "27" Then ask mine. I answer "18" and go to leave. First Holo drags me to the cafeteria. Christian laughs all the way. "How do the old boots fit, Preston?" I grumble. "Shut up."

We eat a good lunch, and Christian is still laughing about my little trip. Holo is laughing as well, and we are altogether enjoying ourselves. We didn't know what was going on at the same time was far from something to laugh about.

"Hmm..." The one known as Kira mused. "So they know her? Well, I figure that will be a useful little fact..." As cliché we both sneeze at the mention of us. But we knew the cause for naught. All I felt at the moment was pure happiness.

The next day, we meet up with Michaela and Chane. Christian reveals that he has finished his first draft, and it is ready to read. I laugh, "If you could call *your* writing ready to read." He smiles. "Yeah, you've got a point there old buddy. But my writing isn't that bad. I've taken extra care, and I think it's about average in the handwriting area." I nod. "Well, let's see your idea of average."

Light watched. Any minute now. The note would take effect, and he would get his revenge on the pesky wolf goddess. He looked at her. How will she react?

Suddenly, she turns. It appears that she is looking at him. But that is impossible. 3:30... It should happen...

Now? But nothing occurs. Light looks down at the note. They showed no sign of a stroke. No signs of anything happening. *Why isn't anything happening?*

"It's still atrocious Christian." I state flatly. Christian laughs. "Yeah. What did you expect?"

What the hell was going on? They were scheduled to have died at 3:31 today, of a serious stroke... Why were they still alive? "Grrragh... I guess I need to do it myself..." Holo turned to him. She definitely saw him. She smiled as he jumped from his perch. Slowly but surely, she grabbed a slice of 100% bread... What was her plan? She looked at her friends. "Brace yourselves. Things are going to get nasty." *What is she talking about?* She bit the bread, and became an enormous wolf. "What the FUCK?"

Holo chased away Light. I was certain that 'Kira' must have shat a wall. Not so intimidating when you have to avoid slipping on your own puddle. All of us laughed, and the neighbors watched, eyebrows furrowed, as we watched a man run in circles emptying his bladder. They were lucky they didn't see the wolf. They probably would have done what Light was doing too.

After Holo was done causing Light's first heart attack, she returns to us. "I knew that bread was a good idea." I fall over laughing. Holo laughs in unison, and soon everyone is busting a gut. Now the neighbors are like WHAT THE FUCK but we don't care. Holo helps Christian fix his kindergarten scrawl, and he gets it ready to send to the publisher. Everything about right now keeps me laughing. Especially the fact that Chane is shivering in his pants with a double knockout combo of Michaela and Holo's evil faces. We save the bread in case we have another run in with a crazy Death God, but Light shows no sign of returning.

Soon I grow bored after we left and went to a coffee shop to meet with my business partner Spencer. We talk and I notice he is looking behind me after a while. I look back and see Holo staring at me. Then she asked for money for some food I hand here some and as she walks away Spencer asks who she was. I answer "a damned succubus" and leave.


	5. Wolf and Company

**Wolf and Company**

*Holo's Journal*

I'm still laughing about the recent events. That guy thinks he can simply come attack my friends and leave unscathed. I showed him how an Alpha Wolf protects her pack, Holo-style. No one messes with Holo the wise wolf and gets away with it. Ha ha. If light comes again, it will be no more Ms. Nice Wolf.

Christian's story is a little tale about a boy whose friend is killed by a car accident, after she is spooked by a strange house. The boy goes on with life until one day he passes the house once more, and he enters it to defend his friend's honor from a group of bullies. He is killed by the malevolent guardian of the home (a brown haired, pale young man. Interestingly enough, it was originally going to be the tortured spirit of a young girl.), and is imprisoned in the house. His friend returns in spirit, and they defeat the spirit together. He discovers that he is able to become solid when he is extremely happy, and the story ends with the two consoling their parents and passing on. It's really a nice story.

I have so many more friends now. I wonder what would have happened had I never met Preston and Christian. Holo out! ~

*Preston's POV*

When I got home, it was dark. "They must have gone to eat or something." I flip on the lights, and everyone pops out from the furniture. Graffiti goes off, and I hear four air horns go off in unison. "HAPPY FRIGGIN' BIRTHDAY, PRESTON!" I look about the room in shock. Holo is holding a home made cake, Christian is standing by Michaela in front of the decorations, and Chane is blocking off several gifts. "Sorry about barging in on your meeting. I just needed a little more for the buttermilk." I laugh. "No prob, this is amazing!" Then I must have looked like O_O "Christian you told them to do this didn't you?" He confirms it, nervously because of my stare and I laugh "Well now I will have to plan yours... I actually forgot that it was my birthday June 14th today" o.o

"Hey, Preston! We brought your secretary Ariel! She says that she knows a game that you guys really like to play!" Christian yells. "FUCK NO! I yell, and run away as fast as I can. Christian laughs. "Thanks for bringing Yahtzee, Ariel." He says with a troll face. As I run I yell "CHRISTIAN IS NOW YOU'RE VICTUM! I can tell everyone else is confused as I hear Ariel laugh and Christian crying.

We all had a good time at the party. Ariel kept her questions to herself, and we kept a loaf of wheat bread near Holo at all times. We still didn't see another appearance of Light, but we all felt a bit more secure. It turns out Ariel can't see Holo, but we explained as best we could. Holo mentioned that Spencer seemed to be able to see her. I told her that Spencer and I were very much alike, and he was a close old friend. So it was natural that he could see her. Finally, everyone went home. We all said goodnight, and I had dreams of getting back at Christian.

The next morning, Christian got the letter from the publisher. He opened it, all excited. He frowned when he opened it though. "Crap!" He yelled. The publisher had liked the premise, but she claimed the story needed a bit more horror. She said that the Horror genre is not meant to have a happy ending. Sometimes it's okay, but even a cliffhanger would have been better for the story. Christian wasn't upset though. He just said he could write a different story. And definitely get a different publisher. Holo said its okay while I went to my room and laughed.

As we went to sleep, Holo cleared her throat. "You shouldn't have laughed at him." I sort of turn to look at her. "But it was okay. Every author gets turned down every once in a while, right?" Holo snorts. "Yeah, but he worked hard for that story. He almost died for it, remember?" I turn back around. "Well if he hadn't gone to Light Yagami's house for stupid inspiration it wouldn't have happened." Holo turned now, and I could feel how upset she was. "How could you say something like that? I thought friends were supposed to care for each other. If I had wrote a book and gotten rejected, I'm certain Lawrence would be immediately at my side, helping me write something new. Not laughing at my failure." I look at the door. Why did Holo have to be so... compassionate? Also I'm sure Lawrence would be the one to fail over her.

Holo's words still hung over my mind when I woke up. I felt kind of bad for doing what I had. I looked around, and both Holo and Christian weren't here. On the door, a note said: "I went on a walk with Christian for inspiration. Don't want a repeat of last time, do we? We brought along a loaf of bread, so don't worry. We should be back at around 3, so we'll be back before you return from work." I was somewhat surprised, but I guess that I should have expected Holo to try to cheer Christian up. He seemed to be warming up to her. To bad its Saturday I don't work today. So I get on some LoL. Soon it is 3:00 and both are staring at me. Just my luck, I'm using Ahri the Nine Tailed Fox assassin...a woman too. Holo asks me what I'm doing and when I answer they both laugh. Then get back to my game to finish the match.

"Whatever, guys. How was the walk?" I ask. "Well it was really good, and Christian outlined a few paragraphs of his next book. It's more adventure now. It's about two friends who meet a strange girl and have to fight off vengeful gods. Sound familiar?" Holo grins. Christian puts up his index and middle fingers in a victory shape.

"Did you rename the characters? It would be kind of weird to read my own name in a book." I tilt my head. "Yeah. Just some random names. I made Holo 'Horo' just for copyright reasons, I'm 'Christian Thorn' and you're 'Preston Light'. Just spontaneous stuff, you know?"

Holo takes a sniff, and smiles. She turns to the window. "Long time no see, Light!" We hear a crash, and we all laugh. We watch Light run away, and keep laughing. Then she comes strangely to my side and stays there as we laugh.

We had another meeting with Michaela and Chane. Another round of Michaela and Holo emptying Chane's bladders, deflecting a random Shinigami's attack, the usual friendly meeting. Christian got two more chapters on his new book, and mainly it just consisted of me and Holo talking to each other. Nothing about really, just the same friendly banter as Christian and Michaela were doing. I was afraid that Chane would feel like the odd one out, but Ariel came and he seemed to get along with her. He even came up with a question awkward enough to shut her up. She was impressed. Holo would never get away from my side for two seconds.

One night, I had a strange dream. I was kissing Holo. It was really weird, considering she is an ancient wolf goddess. But something seemed kind of right about it. She is ageless and everything. I woke up and I was kind of freaked out, but I felt something else I couldn't comprehend. Well, I can't comprehend my true self either.

Soon, Michaela was coming over more often. She said that Chane happened to have 'other plans' every time. She helped Christian write his book, and he gave her a character, Michaela Mohr. Where he gets his names I'll never know. But beyond that, me and Holo found ourselves alone more often. Considering my dream, I was somewhat nervous, but I was also immensely happy for some reason. Don't know why. She even stayed near me watching when I was playing a computer game.

Christian walked up to me on the 22nd, day before his birthday. "I know what you're doing." I turn to him. "What are you talking about?" He smiles at me coyly. "I'm not stupid. I can pay attention. Especially to the fact that you want to get back with the whole birthday thing. But I'm at home for most of the day, so you'll have a hard time." I smile in return. "We'll see. I've got something extra in store." We parted ways, him seeming doubtful that I could pull one over on him. He didn't know what was coming to him at all.


	6. Wolf and Parties

**Wolf and Parties**

On 'the day', as Holo began calling it, Christian woke up just like normal. But at exactly three, the doorbell rang. Christian answers it, as I am feigning sleep. Michaela says she wants to go do something, and Christian agrees. He left, smiling to have some time with his old friend. As soon as he was out of the way, I shot up. We frantically set up the house for two hours. Soon Michaela calls. She is in a bathroom, saying it is time they are coming back. We touch up, and get hidden. Christian walks in. "You know guys, my mom pulled this on my grandpa." I slowly stand up, and he flips on the light. "Thanks anyway. Nice try." My mouth drops open. "Get me out of the way, set it up, and bring 'em in." Michaela shrugs. "I couldn't have done any better." Christian laughs. "Is that an ice cream cake?" Our friend Nathan Jefferson jumps up from behind the counter. "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" He grabs the cake and goes back down.

Christian goes agape. "I'll admit I didn't see that coming." We all laugh, and Nathan comes back up with the cake. "Nope." Holo cuts it up, and stands next to me the rest of the party. Christian walks outside and tells Light, who was sitting in the bushes, that he can come inside and get some.

Even shinigami's can't resist the lure of Ice cream cake. We laughed up the day, and Light walked away with a smile. That was full of chocolate frosting of course. Christian revealed that he was a third of the way done writing his book, and I was surprised to see that it was actually legible. I can say that between him and Chane I am beginning to really believe in miracles.

*Holo's Journal* I discovered something new, at the festival. All humans, no matter how evil, can set aside differences at a given point. For some matters, it is as simple as sweets, but it goes deeper than that. By nature as primates, social living is a deep part of humans. It is integral to their survival, even with their high sentience. This is why Light was able to avoid harming anyone. I even sensed no danger from him. Humans are a strange race, and I must say an interesting one. Well, I'll have to delve deeper into this race... And even now, I feel an urge towards Preston...

*Light's POV* I wonder why that child let me in so easily... He knew I could have killed him, yet he seemed to have undying faith that I wouldn't... How can a sheep just let a wolf in? I must say, Christian and his friends are quite strange people.

*Preston* I got home from work one day, and nearly shat myself. Sitting on the couch was Light. Christian walked in, and looked at the both of us. "Don't worry, he's not here to hurt anyone." My mouth dropped. "This is the same Light that was trying to kill us, you know that?" Christian shakes his head. "Light seemed different when he got here. Like, benevolent, you know?" I recoil. "You know how crazy that sounds?" He thinks for a second. "Yeah, I know. But I'm not certain I've ever been in my right mind exactly." I grunt. "You don't say."

Holo walks in behind him. "Trust me Preston, Light hasn't shown any signs of dangerous intent." Christian nods. "Anyhow, we were just talking. So Light, where is Ryuk? I thought that as a death god he would hang around you all day?" Light shrugs. "That's the strange thing. I haven't seen Ryuk for weeks. He just disappeared. Maybe that's why the Note didn't work." Christian's smile drops. "You... You tried to use the Death Note?" Light puts his head down, and begins swaying it side to side. "Should not have said that, I should not have said that..." He whispers.

Holo growled. "You don't know how lucky you are that it didn't work foolish shinigami." Light ducks his head down. "I'm really sorry. I just... I was so angry. My pride was hurt, as well as the rest of my body. I couldn't think of anything but revenge. It was all that I had left at that point." Holo flexed her fingers, seeming to simulate wringing someone's neck. "You had better have more than that." Christian goes between them. "Holo! Stop! He's apologized, just let him make up for it!" He says hurriedly. Holo roars, a blood curdling wolf roar. "There is no way you believe this guy! He tried to kill you! He tried to kill your friends!" Christian shakes his head. "Everyone can change, Holo! People change! Give him a fucking chance!" Holo growls, softer now.

"Why are you so accepting? What made him deserve your forgiveness?" Christian looks right into her eyes. "He's a human, Holo. Underneath everything, his deeds, his past, he's *human*! That's what makes him deserve my forgiveness!" Holo stops, and backs off, causing Christian to lose balance and fall. He gets back up, and helps Light out. "Maybe you can come back later, Light. I hope you find Ryuk. He is your friend, right?" "Why are you so accepting? What made him deserve your forgiveness?" Christian looks right into her eyes. "He's a human, Holo. Underneath everything, his deeds, his past, he's *human*! That's what makes him deserve my forgiveness!" Holo stops, and backs off, causing Christian to lose balance and fall. He gets back up, and helps Light out. "Maybe you can come back later, Light. I hope you find Ryuk. He is your friend, right?"

Light laughs. "He was the closest thing. Only thing that took a chance with me." Christian nodded. "Those days are over though, right? Cause we're friends now." Light recoils a bit, but nods. "Yeah. Goodbye." Christian smiles. "Adios, amigo!"

We didn't see Light much for a few weeks. But in that time-frame, Christian's book became a critically acclaimed bestseller, and Christian himself was gone a lot for book signings, book fairs, and other things a best selling writer must attend to. People were somewhat surprised about the ending, due to it lacking a battle against Lucian, the main enemy. They also thought that the main character, Christian Thorn, would end up with Horo. When his friend Preston Light ended his final appearance in the book with a date with the strange girl, people said they were 'shocked' and 'delightfully surprised'. Several thought that Lucian would simply kill all of them. No one had a negative word.

I was expanding the company's website when it happened. Christian came into the room panting. "Light... in trouble... L... He's here... we have to help Light!" I jumped up, but soon sat back down. "Why do we need to help him? I mean, you can try to be his friend, but I think that we should just leave him. Good riddance, you know?" Christian's mouth dropped again. "Whatever. I'll help him myself." I soon follow from agitation.

When I find him, he is squaring off with L. Somehow he got a sword. "Where did that come from?" Without turning to me, he says in a cold voice. "I forged it. Somewhat of a plan for any contingencies. This, this is a contingency." L laughed. "I have taken command of a death god. No sword will save you." Christian smirks, and it is the most malevolent smile I've ever seen. "Let's see how well you write when I cut your goddamn arms off, why don't we?" All of sudden everyone but me is scared when L is covered in flames. All while I'm laughing.

Christian looks back at me, shocked. "What the hell was that? I was going to use this sword; I worked really hard on it." I laughed. "Well too fucking bad because I lit him on fire." I fall over laughing. "How did you do that?" I do a troll face. "The world may never know!"

Christian sheathes the blade (I'm thinking *he made a fucking sheathe too?) and picks up Light. Ryuk comes over to us. It seems that L happened to release him, and Light is now a normal person again. "Well then. In that case, I guess that I should leave. I'll need some time to... think. And wash away what I've done. Maybe you'll see me again some other time." Light states blandly. "Good luck, Light!" Christian shouts, startling me, as Light walks away. I run and notice the familiar black trail behind me as I run to my room.

As soon as I get in my room I slam the door. The powers are returning. And fast. I look in my mirror and see I know have a black trench coat fading in and out like flame and a tail like a black wolf's. Also my hair is down to my shoulders and shaggy all of the sudden it grew 6 cm. I know that it is time to tell everyone of my powers

I manage to keep anyone from discovering my powers for a long time. Christian continues to make swords, and they grow more intricate and deadly in every new form. His newest blade is three feet long, with a weight at the hilt for balance and maneuvering. Holo is more than difficult to keep off my scent, but I manage. Michaela turns out to have a knack for sword making, and is helping Christian a lot. If only it was as simple as dealing with a death god anymore... Or for him a "monster" such as me who can destroy as it wants. But as it turns out I spent year's smithing and have reformed my favorite sword. It is a two hand hilt with a six foot blade and curved. Two foot through the blade from the hilt is a gap with a second handle along it and is treated so I can use my black flames across it safely.

Christian knows of my powers, as he saw them in action, but he says nothing. He seems hurt by the fact that I kept them from his knowledge, but understands somewhat. He leaves the house a lot, and has at least three other stories in his notebooks. Holo seems to be suspecting a secret, but isn't delving into it. However, I still have to think of how to explain it and my other powers.


	7. Wolf and Secrets

**Wolf and Secrets**

*Christian's POV* I'm working with Michaela alot, and as much as I try to avoid it we keep on rubbing up against each other. I don't quite get it as of right now. Lots of strange things afoot, Michaela, and Preston's powers. But hey, you can't be expecting normal when you live with a wolf goddess, right?

*Preston's POV* One day I tell Holo that I am not what I seem. She starts to ask what I mean but I let my powers grow out. Next she sees me with longer hair a fading and reappearing trench coat, a black wolf tail, also two bumps at the top of my head where I hide ears when I use my powers and my eyes change color to a dark black and my shoulders look to be set aflame by a black fire. Also as I hid it with my power of hiding objects, my sword is in a cloth strip wrap covered metal sheath. She sees this and runs up to me. She then hugs me and cries on my chest. I look down and softly embrace her. Christian walked in to ask what the crying was about and was still shocked at my form possibly scared that I was going to kill him. Soon my other friends come to see about the crying and also see my form and are surprised. I think "I truly am a monster then"

I run away, barely able to stay calm. When I get far enough away, I stop to rest. After a few seconds, Holo appears, panting. "What? How did you get here?" Holo grasps her breath. "You...left... wheat... in your pocket..." I gasp, and look in my pocket. "Crap!" She stands up, less tired now. "Preston, I don't care what you look like! I haven't felt the way I do around you since... Since Lawrence!" I look up, knowing exactly what that means. "You're kidding. No one can love a monster." Holo shakes her head. "No, it's perfect. You look exactly like I do. I'd have thought you would be happier to know this!" "Sure I have a tail and eyes but look at the flames!" I reply.

Christian manages to find us. It seems he heard the last part, as he said, "I'm certain that you can keep the flames from hurting anyone. They are part of your power." I tilt my head. As an experiment, Holo touches the flames. Nothing happens. Christian laughs. "Maybe you're like Ponyta. Your flames only damage those you don't trust." I laugh too, and something comes to mind. "How did you find me though?" Christian laughs. "You're not the only one with secrets." He smiled, and lifted a log outside. *that was four feet away*. "Psychic. And your mind was issuing enough impulses to find you a mile away."

"To bad these aren't my only powers" I say. Holo started hugging me and refuses to let go. "I can do many things but many of these I wish to be a secret". Christian answers "why do you get many powers" I answer "I am more than one part of supernatural" and as I say that red flames randomly appear from the shoulder area of the coat to the bottom all around. Soon white grows inside of those but they freeze and become a pattern on the coat. "Well another power awakened..." It was the power to bend the "will" of inanimate weapons and tools as I wish. I laugh "yes I am quite the monster" so then I bend the shape of the sword into a metal glove on my right hand with a chain wrapping from it up to my shoulder. An excellent power as I see it. And pick up Holo. She grabs my shoulders and I walk home. "Maybe I am not such a monster after all"

When we get home I sit on the bed after laying her down and put her under the covers. I wonder...why she not sees me as I see me... And soon she asks "What did you think I would think of you by the way" and laughs. I sit there with my head down and my hands in my lap. I formed the sword back to its original state and I put it down leaning on the wall. The flames on my shoulders have gotten smaller as I have become more tired. She comes over and when I look up goes for a hug. I hug her and she sits down on my lap. We stare into each others eyes for a while and she tears up. I ask why and she replies "Because my love views him as a monster" I look at her in shock and say "No, I feel that as a burden no longer...for a love of mine has drawn me out."

After I say that she tries to stop crying but fails. I hug her tightly and she says "I love you more than you can imagine" then I ask her what she wants to do for right now as it is only 7:00 P.M. she answers "I want to stay with you like this for the night" and I say jokingly that, "well then my lap might get sore." This cheered her up and instead we went outside my room to the living room and sat next to each other and, after I took off my trench coat with flames and made it disappear, she leaned her head on me and we even fell asleep in this position.

Christian, Michaela, and Chane come to wake me up in the morning. They end up leaving me and Holo alone seeing us asleep with her head on my shoulder. An hour later I and Holo woke up. After we both stretched a little I formed my coat back on and we embraced. Now I think everyone was to afraid to comment as when I let go and saw them they were just staring. Michaela and Chane asked me why new patterns have happened to my coat and why the flames changed to white. I answered "the red flame represents my new power to bend the "will" or shape of weapons and tools" also I stated "the white pattern flame represents my new power of seeing those I love and wish to protect." "The new colors of my flames are a secret reason" at that moment Holo alone figured it out and smiled at me.

As it turned out, if you couldn't figure it out, the white flames represent I no longer think of myself as a monster and have found another who shared my love. I fear of awakening the next power destined to me "the gray flame technique", being able to cause illusions to other people. I fear of accidently using it on a friend or Holo. And when I checked the mirror, it turned out that my ears now stick up most the time instead of hiding. Also my hair has grown some, got shaggier, and seems to look like an anime like spiked shaggy hair look. This did not worry me but now I found a more useful form for the sword. Into a necklace that had a pendant resembling a howling wolf head with long teeth. I am changing very much and my sword itself now glows with flame along the top flat edge just by unsheathing it and is covered when I cast fire upon it.

Christian forged two metal gloves and asked me to form him a weapon. So to help his power, I forged gloves but on top was somewhat like radar that would receive information straight to his power. This doubles its range, speed, and power. From several metal weapon scrap I forged an automatically forming set of armor for Holo's wolf form that spreads and protects her whenever she transforms. I put extra care into this and inscribed around the edges "To protect the one the forger loves forever and with pride in its own functionality. As proud as the Wisewolf of Yoitsu itself." And to make it useful to her when she was in a human form, it was in the form of a brush perfect for her tail.

Holo thanked me for the object when we were on the couch together that night and then asked me to kiss. I have to say, it is quite hard to resist a love's kiss. All off the sudden her eyes got large and she asked "Wait, if you have such powers will you live forever?" I answer "I will not die unless I feel so grief stricken, commit suicide, or am slain by another power greater than mine." This calms her and she says "I am happy to find someone I love so much that will live as long as me" and kisses me again. I say I have to leave in a while and she asks "can you carry me to bed? I love when you carry me...It makes me feel like a pup again" and so I do...also I end up sitting with her in my lap for ten minutes and putting her under the covers with a kiss goodnight and a "I'll be back shortly". I make all my powers hidden to a human's eyes and leave.

As I should have said, I was buying pounds of apples secretly that night as I know she loves them. I get home and hide their scent and place them on the nightstand in my room and write "Holo, I bought you a treat that you adore so much" and check if she was awake. I thought that she wasn't but as I got in bed she rolled over and hugged me tightly. She said "I was waiting 30 minutes for you to hug me and get in bed" and I stare at her smiling to her as she is to me. We hug and go to sleep.

In the morning, I put the bag next to the still sleeping Holo and went to the living room. Michaela was sitting talking to Christian... They both looked over and asked "Where did your powers go?" I answer back "I'm using my secondary power to hide them..." and let them come back in. I look down and am surprised when I see a new color of flame on the pattern. It is a black flame... I wonder what power when in my mind I hear "the power to tell when others have pain or read their feelings."

I also notice, when I take the coat off and on the back, two yin-yang symbols on both shoulders and a howling wolf head of silver, white, and black shadings on the center. It has grown to mean many things my power, and I know there are only two left to awaken. The yin-yang means that I can move my arms at the speed of a martial artist's speed. The wolf means my powers of the wolf deity's control have awakened to their fullest and I have elongated canines and stronger limbs. I have grown to quite a beast.

Michaela walks up randomly and says "I have a confession for you" I stare at her surprised. She says "I end up with a mythic power too... but not as formidable as yours..." And I she says this two reptilian like wings grow from her back and her feet grow more to be useful for on flight grabbing...I am reminded of a dragon... She is lucky she wore a backless shirt and no shoes at the moment for they would have busted. I say "Why have you hid this power for 2 weeks after learning mine?" She answers "Because I was afraid you would fear me..." I ask why and state "I was afraid of nothing but myself... and awakening more powers..." and she hugs me and says " I need help as I still fear my own form" and leaves. I just stare off and wonder if Chane is hiding something... but right now Holo is dragging me towards the couch.

This turn of events... Is becoming very confusing and Holo asks me about the Wolf symbol. When I answer she asks do I have limitations such as wheat or human blood to transform... When I answer "just the power and energy to activate it" she asks "how big do you get" and I say we should compare. I know a forest close and I ask her change first and after complimenting it, transform myself which knocked trees down. I end up a third larger than Holo and get complimented about how I am a "Handsome black wolf with a white underbelly." and we transform back... I almost cry because when we do transform back I look down and see a Grey pattern starting to form down in the middle of the other flames.

As it turns out I have to describe the illusion in my mind, state the person's name, and utter a phrase in Japanese to use the new power. Thank what ever is to believe in. When we get home I collapse on the bed and the last thing I could remember was that Holo was asking me what was wrong. When I came to Holo was still crying and everyone but Michaela was staring at me. When I got up my back pained and I fell back down. I new what this was... My last power awakening... The most painful process of it all. I was right in that when I looked over at the coat hanging on the open door, a amber-red pattern started to run through. I instantly knew what it was. The power that I never expected to obtain.

It was known as the "flying amber flame" this was not known to be either because it allowed the user to run and seemingly fly or because the user could now teleport objects with a certain amount of energy. As the last stitching of the pattern finished, I fell unconscious again. I was asleep for 14 hours, and all 14 Holo was next to me hugging me not letting go. When I came to I jumped out of bed scaring Holo and everyone around. My hair grew to the bottom of my shoulder blades, my eyes looked more certain of myself and intimidating, my feet were covered in split plate boots that were under my power, and the trench coat now split into half at the bottom up two feet and the bottom of it seemed to flame with my old black flame. The flame on my shoulders was now white with a black center and my pants were like a hakama bottom but were a little tighter.

I teleported my sword and sheath to my hand and then changed it into a necklace and everyone stared at me then at where the sword was hanging and all mouthed "HOW?" I said "I can now teleport me and other objects using my own energy" and grabbed Holo's Hand helping her off the bed. Holo is the first to notice... I've grown quite a bit... now at 193.04 cm and I pet her head. I notice Michaela on the couch with her powers activated and go to talk with her. She asks "How did you come to peace with yourself" I answered "I found peace in knowing my friends did not see me as I monster, and I don't see you as a monster myself." Holo states that she doesn't either and so do the others. She appears to have become happy again and hugs me while thanking me. I hug back for a second and say "It was no trouble and I hope you never view yourself again." She replies "I never will again" and lets go. I tell everyone "If you view yourself as a monster, then you are greatly wrong." and sit down with Holo.


	8. Wolf and Stories

**Wolf and Stories**

Christian stated "I am finally done with the next book about a troubled person with mythic powers as does his friends" I laugh and say "I forgot you were still writing those books...Here ill endorse it with my company for you" Christian breaks out in a wide smile and yells "THANK YOU SO MUCH" and then calms and says "I will just get it ready for publication" and I send an endorsement with the book of $100,000 for just this book and $1,000,000 for the future of the series" I ask what the book was called and he says "Wolf and secrets" I get confused and ask all of the series' books names and how many there are. He answers "So far there are 6 and are Wolf and Apple, Wolf and Friends, Wolf and Light, Wolf and Company, Wolf and Parties, and Wolf and Secrets." I saw "maybe ill read them sometime" and get a call. It was Light saying that he now knows my powers and that they aren't over. I groan and ask "Are you sure?" and as he answers yes he hangs up.

Who was it everyone asks. I answer "Light just telling me about something he heard...Not really important." They notice I don't want to talk about it and Christian says "Well anyone have any good stories to share?" "I need inspiration for the next book" Holo says that she would like to share the more recent stories such as from meeting me to now and as she does, I go to my room and hang my coat, and sword and for once, comb and clean my tail. It has been years since I've cleaned it. As I walk back in, it is about how she felt when I was unconscious and being by my side hugging me the whole time.

I ask Christian "Hey have you gained any new powers?" He answers "actually the other day I gained the power to control and spawn water" When he finishes answering I say "Well we could use that..." as I sit down on the floor and start to lay down Holo lays down with me and grabs my hand and holds it tight I grab hers and she loosens a little. The conversation continues about powers until it is late and Michaela and Chane leaves. Christian goes to bed immediately. While I'm doing the usual carrying Holo to bed she whispers something in my ear...

She whispers "If you wanted to mate with me I would not mind" I knew what she was getting at... I answer "we shall wait to start on a day very important" and she says "Well Friday is one year after meeting you, well also everyone but us will be on vacation of sorts this weekend." It is Thursday today... she meant everyone was going out camping from Friday to Sunday. I say "Well, that does suit us best then..." She smiles mischievously and says "I will hold you to doing this with me" and I smile back and say "you won't have to in that case"

Everyone decided to leave at four and I got home at 5... Holo was waiting on the couch and when she saw me close the door she charged at me and I had to catch her as she jumped. She said "Hurry let us get to the bedroom" As soon as I put her on the bed she got under the covers. This is where I switch the story into Christian's point of view for the time being.

*Christians POV* It is nice out here but I think I know why Holo said she did not want to come and why she said Preston was busy. Hopefully that goes well for them. And hopefully they don't destroy the house. Well it is midnight time to go to sleep me guess... Nah Ill talks with Michaela for 30 more minutes.

As it turned out, we thought about the house and actually I teleported us from the apartment to the jungle. After we were done Holo had us both transform and mate in that form too. I will not say it was not enjoyable but I will not give details. When I teleported us back it was 12:30 and I was so sore I barely went to sleep after Holo who fell asleep hugging me. This was quite a good experience but I hope not to do it again for a while.

The next day, me and Holo went out and found our friends... By the time we got there we overheard them discussing what we were probably doing at home at that moment and realized I heard when their fire grew and became white. They almost screamed in how scared they were and we laughed and walked up to them holding hands. They knew we weren't like that and were simply joking but they were still scared and I left Holo to be laughing as she got into my lap after I teleported a chair from my car's trunk and sat in it. Michaela looked at Christian and laughed and I thought something was up with that... But it was none of my business. So I said "Don't worry Christian the apartment is still intact" and he starred in disbelief that I had guessed him out so easy. After a couple of hours I drove me and Holo home and we just sat on the couch me laying down and she laying in front of me while I was hugging her. I teleported a blanket over us and we snuggled up for the night.

By the time I woke up she was tapping my shoulder and then said "They are home" I said I didn't really care and we both snuggled back up for a while. Before they finally were done unpacking into Chane and Michaela's rooms I cooked breakfast for everyone, Bacon, eggs, and a biscuit, and for Holo even an apple. I and Holo ate together than we went to bring them all to the apartment.

When we all got to the apartment Christian decided to ask "So how was it you two" Holo blushes while I stare at him in surprise. I answer "Ask that again and I will warp those gloves of yours to spikes" as I pull Holo so that she puts her face against my chest. Christian's eyes get massive and he says "I will never even come close to asking then" Michaela laughs at his shock and Holo starts laughing as she pulls her head away to look into my eyes while hugging me.

We talk for a couple hours then I look at Chane... I ask "Hey do you have any supernatural powers?" and as I say it a heavy feeling is upon me... I realize he can change the air pressure and make you feel certain ways at a given moment. When it stops I say "That is one impressive power..." Christian, Holo, and Michaela stare at me and say "What?" when Chane explains "I change air pressure and can control how people feel by that."

We talk for a couple hours then I look at Chane... I ask "Hey do you have any supernatural powers?" and as I say it a heavy feeling is upon me... I realize he can change the air pressure and make you feel certain ways at a given moment. When it stops I say "That is one impressive power..." Christian, Holo, and Michaela stare at me and say "What?" when Chane explains "I change air pressure and can control how people feel by that."

I get bored time to time in the conversation and try to make a perfect orb of fire in my right hand while holding Holo close with my left. It is seemingly impossible but I keep trying. It is a beautiful sight and Holo stares at it highly interested and asks "How well can you control your flames" I answer "No idea usually use it in cases of lower focus and now I want to train it by making shapes." She says "Can you change the colors" As she asks that I show a rainbow across it of colors. Then she asks "Try to make me please" And as I try all that I cannot do is the details of the face as of now. She says it is beautiful and asks if I can make it stay like and have it there forever in that state but have it feel like air. I do and hand it to her as she blushes. "You are kind but manly you know?" and I hug her tightly.

Training my fire so much makes me tired fast so I stop but now I can use it in more detail, time span, and even the range. I am proud of it as Holo is proud of her tail. Which reminds me, she now orders me to clean mine once a day at least. Now that I think about it and actually I probably should do that as it does show dirtiness fast if it is not a dark color. Sometimes it feels like a chore but we do clean together... also Christian and Michaela are talking more and more often.

As it turns out the coloring of my flames was one of the powers Light warned wasn't over. But it was not marked on my coat. It was marked as a purple flame on the top of my boots. It might be useful but might not. We will just have to see. Holo still looks at the flame version of her *only 1/6 scale* and while she is busy I try to make more detailed once and replace them with the originals. Now it even has a apparent shine in her eyes and evident canines. But today I go out with Christian and we talk about joining business together. We both accept the terms of shared profit equally of me, Christian, Holo, Spencer, Michaela, Chane, and later even Light.

As it turns out yet again, Christian has gained another power I can sense through my power to tell feelings, but will not tell me what it is. Michaela can now breathe fire in her form, Chane can control all forms of pressure and Holo is still her same lovely self.

Everyone but Holo leaves to Michaela's room. Soon I feel a sharp force i the back of my mind and know it is my power to sense danger to my friends. I track the source and find it is my old enemy... The "Masked Warrior" comes back for revenge against me. He is outside the building waiting. I form my coat and sword and teleport out behind him after yelling "HOLO I WILL BE RIGHT BACK...I HAVE TO FIGHT AN OLD ENEMY" when I appear I unsheathe the blade and cover it with my new flame displayed on my shoulders. He barely has time to parry.

To trick him up I turned the sword to duplicate and slashed at him. With my unique "butterfly style" which is hold the right hand behind me, turned 90 degrees to the right, right blade's tip faces him and the left blade is horizontal to his chest to block any attack. I stab with the right but am surprised that I have to parry a previously hidden sword with the left, and as I see an opening, slash at his chest. I should of hit but as the blade almost hit he vanished and reappeared five feet behind me. I sensed him and quickly backhanded at him with my right and as he caught the sword with his wrong, swung across me overheard dragging him off the ground and flying towards the ground still holding on my swords as I can swing it so fast.

As he gets halfway through I turned 90 degrees to the left and double hand grabbed his swords with the left so while going down he went sideways. As to plan I also turned the left sword so the edge faced him. I got him onto the ground but he managed to dodge the diagonal slash I swung. But with the impact, I cracked his mask in half. I was surprised at what I saw.

What I saw almost made me drop my guard as "he" finally realized the mask was gone. I saw that the "he" was actually a female. It was my old friend Brooke Alexanderton. She laughed and reappeared right in front of me and was standing on top of the flat of my right sword. Her mistake was she forgot the flame so as she lost her balance due to instinct to raise her leg, I vanished my swords and grabbed her by the arms and forced her to the ground.

I changed the left sword into a device that stuck her to the ground and stopped her from moving. I asked why and she answered "Because you did not love me" and cries. Holo runs over to me just then and Brooke says "You loved her instead" "I saw that you would be with her in the future so I tried to kill you" ... I say "YOU IDIOT" She flinches thinking I'm going to slice her...instead I sheathe my blade. "You don't kill someone because you can't have them... A true lover is willing to let the other go..." Holo just stares at me shocked that I could say such a thing. "I have let many loves go as I believed it was better for them... I never wanted to be someone who acted as you did"


	9. Wolf and The Man

**Wolf and the Man**

I unsheathe my sword and raise it over my head. Brooke flinches and begs for mercy. Soon she realizes that I slammed the blade next to her in the ground. I say to read it. It reads "If one truly loves in another thing they will let it go, if it leaves without harm then it means it is thankful but needs to get on its own. If it loves you, it will come back, unless it causes more harm then help in that case." She gets wide eyed and asks "So then...you meant to help me by leaving?"

"Yes I meant to help you... you were young and beautiful... I would just have caused trouble... So I left in hopes that you would realize" As I say this she cries and says "I should have known..." I interrupted her mid-sentence to say "No I was wrong to not tell you." "You see the reason that I am with this girl here *hugging Holo now* is because I have let her go twice and she refused to let me leave her" "She dragged me out of my depression and my hate of myself"

"I was a fool" she said as I teleported my sword to my hand and evaporated the devices holding her down. At that moment her Brother Grant Alexanderton charged at me with a sword larger than mine. He yelled "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU MONSTER" as I turned and evaporated all my power besides the sword in my right hand, my tail, my ears, and the fire from my shoulders he stopped dead in his tracks.

He was only able to recognize me now by my face and he said "Pr-Preston... What the hell are you?" I answered "I am a man that was once a normal human" He charged at me and yelled "I CARE NOT WE WERE FRIENDS YOU ATTACKED MY SISTER!" I simply turn my sword into a thick metal glove and literally grab the edge of his sword as he brings it down at me. I yank it out of his hands and I make it disappear temporarily. He is so shocked he falls down and he asks "J-just what are you and how are you doing this?"

I say "I am your friend" as I let all of powers become visible. He gets wide eyed and I continue "Though it may seem to you that I am a monster, I actually am a hybrid of myth and reality as a human" Grant yells "NO YOU ARE A MONSTER" I reappear his sword and he shuts up again as it slides into view in my left hand. I put it sticking out of the ground and I say "He who messes with the fire may get burned as a small fireball appears in my left hand. But he who is a friend of the fire may still be fine... *as I let the ball touch him he screamed until he noticed nothing happened* but he, who the fire trusts, will never be burned" and I smile while tilting my head slightly.

He laughs and says "You simply trick me with a illusion- *then I pick up grass and as it falls through the ball it burns away* or maybe it is safe?" I say "No I simply trust you enough that it doesn't hurt you as it sees you trustworthy" I smile and take his arm to pull him to his feet. I hand him his sword and he is shocked that I trust him. He extends a hand for a handshake and I shake it. "Let us never fight on false grounds" we agree. I pull Brooke to her feet and she hugs me and says "I'm so sorry I tried to kill you... Please forgive me..." I hug her back and say "I do forgive you just know if you or anyone tries to harm my friends and not me I shall show no such mercy as this" and I let go.

As she lets go I say "Well you two best be off" "Holo might get jealous" and we laugh. As they leave we exchange goodbyes and I turn to Holo. She asks "How could you do such a thing?" I say "What?" and she says "Be so kind with someone who has tried to kill you for years" and starts crying. I grab her and teleport to the apartment. Then I answer "Because I believe in what I said..." "Also in that if you simply right a wrong it will solve any problem." She stops crying and I pull her very close to me. "I also meant what I said that you did not let me go though both times I let you go." She looks up and I say "Thanks you for coming into my life my love."

When I tell Christian, Michaela, and Chane about the incident only Chane and Holo aren't confused about my choice. I explain and say "One must show grace to ever see grace is I right?" Everyone laughs and Holo sits in my lap as I was sitting on the couch. "That sure is your favorite place isn't it" and I laugh. She answers "Why not in the lap of my love" and giggles.

Christian rolls his eyes. "I need to buy my own house. That way, you guys can do anything you want without me being there." Holo and I blush, knowing what 'anything you want' means. But first I say "You mean your own apartment here right?" We laugh when he notices his mistake and he says "Yes In fact I bought room number 17 as it was back up for sale." Then he smiles at us "Don't forget to visit every once in a while though." I stop him and hand him a wrapped box "Here as a parting gift, go on open it." He does and notices it is a Alienware laptop. He looks up and I say "It was the most powerful one and had the most memory I bought myself one to. Now you can do anything that you want. But first, let me show you how to use all of it's features" After I do I say "By the way I put a couple games on it that you would like, paid Netflix, A program to watch any anime, Skype so we could talk when we are sick, and several other things." He looks at me in awe and says "Thank you so much Preston…If it weren't so awkward I would hug you…You always think of others." "Good luck on your own Christian." "You to Preston"

The next day I helped Christian move his stuff and then went to sleep the rest of the day. I had used too much energy during that battle. I had a dream. But not like any other. It was about my upbringing. After I was born I was cast out for my form. I raised my self and I grew desiring more strength. This turned out to just awaken my powers and make me fear and hate myself. I saw my troubled life up to when Holo saved me. I said while asleep "Thank you so much my dear Holo, let us never separate." and soon woke up. When I did Holo said "We shall never separate" giggled and went to sleep. I went back to sleep.

This dream was slightly less disturbing. It was obviously in the future as me and Holo were married by definition. But I saw something that disgusts me. I saw my sword dripping with blood. Blood from an old enemy "the black ghost" who laid there bleeding crying saying "Why, why Preston...How could you do this-" *he dies* I soon know who it was, an old friend, and actually laugh. It was if I'd lost my damned mind. The really strange part was Holo cared about it not. When I was done laughing I held to their soul and said "You are just an impostor of Christian and I could tell. My flame hurt you and it would never happen to him." So I went to his face. I tore off the mask... It was an acquitted which hated me. I was shocked. I yell "WHY DOES IT SEEM EVERYONE I KNOW TRY TO KILL ME!"

I woke up and was dripping with sweat. I was panting. Holo asked what was wrong and I kept panting. I think "The scary thing is, that could be a month from now" and I tell Holo "Oh it's nothing just a nightmare. She tries to comfort me I notice it is 10:00 A.M. the next day so I shower and when I'm done head over to Christian's. I knock on the door and expect to be greeted by Christian. However, I am greeted by a very happy Michaela and asked to come in. Obviously, something is going on there.

That was something to ask later. First I ask Christian, if he meet who I saw slain. He answered yes, and that the person was his friend. He asked why and I answered no reason. Second I asked him if there was anything he wanted me to do. He said to follow him to the balcony. Once we were there he asked "Do you have any advice for women by the way." I look at him and say "Michaela isn't it?" as he blushes I say "Got you there" and give him some advice. Then I said "You know she seemed happy here maybe she wants him already" He says thank you Then I notice him make a troll face and asks "So done any mating recently?" I say "Have you done any fighting recently" and he looks defeated.

Just as he looks up he notices Michaela is now there and I am in the corner reading his third book. He asks if she would go out with him and she hugs him saying yes. He must think I can see through objects now because he made the victory sign at me and without looking or removing my eyes from the book I mocked his sign and said "Congratulations you two" and they watched me as I stood and faded to reappear inside. I said loudly "I'll be going home now" and walked to my room without ever putting the book down. Holo was waiting for me in the hall but without looking I hugged her. I must have looked like Kakashi all damned day reading.


	10. Wolf and Courtship

**Wolf and Courtship**

*three months later* Last month I engaged Holo and will soon marry her. Seems a little odd for being condemned by the Church but, why the hell not. She has been as happy recently as in that in a week we will be official "Mates for life" as she says it.

I was somewhat surprised to discover that Chane and Ariel were going out. No wonder we haven't seen them for a while. Turns out Ariel was surprised so much by Chane's extremely awkward mind that she couldn't refuse when he asked her out. In related news, the asylums are filling up. Christian used his powers over water, including his new purifying abilities, and now the world's water problems are pretty much solved. Michaela is an anthropologist, and together she and Christian have discovered at least three hundred new species. Christian just seems to 'sense' where the animals are. Scientists are baffled.

Speaking of baffled, I'm still wondering about my dreams of my old friends attempting to kill me. Spencer split away into his own company a while ago, but we're still in touch, and we usually help finance each other through rough spots. Christian's swords are selling well, as decorative pieces as well as sport usage. His little deal is that no one sword is likes another sword. He follows no plans, just tries to make them as mystical and deadly as possible. Still can't match my spontaneously generated ones though, much to his displeasure. Mostly because they are made directly from the mind and so have no competition.

Christian told me that for the wedding he will cover the cake. Holo told him what the best kind of wheat for cake flour is, and he's told me that Michaela knows a famous cake bakery. Chane has the place covered; the mall where I met Holo is open for weddings now. Holo thinks that is perfect. Ariel is dealing with the invites. Light returned, and we were shocked to see the transformation. The first thing I noticed was his smile. Yep, you heard me right, he smiled. I'd never seen that before. I doubt anyone else has seen that before. He said that, as it was proper for the groom not to see the bride's dress, he went with all of the girls, acting as if he were Holo's father, for the new dress. Holo is happier than I've ever seen her, and in turn, so am I.

It's a week before the big day, and Nathan yells "WE NEED TO DO THE BACHELOR PARTY!" I knit my eyebrows. "What?" Nathan takes my elbow. "We have to do the Bachelor Party! Get as much livin' done as possible before you're bound to a banshee for the rest of your life!" I gasp. "Don't talk about Holo like that!" He laughs. "You'll be agreeing with me in a few centuries, mister immortal. You know what they say; the greatest cause of divorce is marriage." I say "YOU DON'T FUCKING SAY. Aww, fuck it, I'm already drunk let's just go do this thing!" And he carted me off to the nearest raunchy bar. I notice that Christian adjourns.

I'll tell you, I haven't seen so much alcohol in my life. Or drunken so much of it. I can imagine Holo seething, so I avoid the woman as much as possible. Nathan doesn't. I won't go into what *he's* doing. Eugh. Christian already left, but I can't blame him. He's probably taking a shower after hearing all of the thoughts of the people in here. A vigorous shower. He'll probably be scarred for the next two weeks.

*at the bachelorette party*

Holo had seen that much alcohol. She wasn't at the same bar, but she was definitely at a bar. Like Christian, Michaela had taken leave at the prospect of immorality. That begged the question: What were they doing? Holo didn't care. She was preoccupied with the wine. Make it the house's special apple wine, and Holo could have stayed there forever. She was at a classier bar, but she didn't avoid the men. She was lucky that she couldn't get drunk, or she would have woken up somewhere regretful. It was funny to watch them try to get her drunk though. More wine for her...

"Best... ^hic^ Partay... ^hic^... Ebah!" Nathan exclaimed, hiccupping throughout. He seemed to still be feeling the effects of the gallons of alcohol, judging by his slur. My head hurt like a bitch. Holo kneaded her forehead. "This... Is less... than pleasant..." She said. Christian knocked on the door, and Nathan got about three steps before toppling like a jenga tower. I got to the door, and opened it with the last of my strength. Christian looked at all of us. "This is why I don't drink. Hope you guys had a good time." Michaela walked in behind him. "Whoa... you guys are hung-*over*." For the second time in the chapter, I looked at her and exclaimed "YOU DON'T FUCKING SAY?"

On the day of, I begin trembling like a goddamn California earthquake. Christian walks in, and senses my nervousness. Or he feels the tremors. "Hey, you think it then you do it." I knit my eyebrows. "What?" Christian laughs. "What you just thought.'Shit.' you think it, then you do it. S'what my ma always says." I give him the best evil look possible, but he just laughs. "Trust me; your scary face is nothing like Michaela's. And I get that alot. Like every two seconds we talk. I'm used to intimidation." I put a red and black flame ring around my eyes and he trembles. However he regains his composure. "Water beats fire, remember?" I smile, and point at his gauntlets. "Look what I can do!" They warp into spikes, and he screams like a girl. "UNCLE!"

Michaela walks in, and Christian demonstrates his words. "Someone talking about me?" Christian laughs nervously, and I walk out. The rest is kind of a blur, but it finally reaches the time for the vows. Since the church has already gone down the toilet, I perform my own speech, leaving the best man (Chane) out of it completely. He's somewhat baffled but he just shrugs. "You may now kiss the bride, I guess." I kiss Holo, and everyone claps. I murmur something to her, and she smiles. She throws the bouquet of apple blooms and wheat right at Michaela. Michaela looks at Christian and he laughs nervously. I laugh my ass off.

At the reception, I meet someone I had not expected. Christian was talking to a woman. He sees me, and beckons me to come. "Hey! Preston, this lady claims to be your Grandma!" I gasp, shocked. "She can't be! My grandmother left my mother years before I was born." Christian shrugs. "Not my problem. She claims to be 'Kagome', which is real weird 'cause..." I turn to him. "Go away, Christian. I need some time with my 'Grandmother.'" I turn back to this 'Kagome'. "If you're my grandmother, then how come you don't look older than thirty?" She laughs. "The Feud- I mean, ha-ha, cosmetics are great this era. I mean nowadays."

Christian gasps, loud enough for me to hear, and he barges through the room. "Preston... Gah... extremely malevolent presence... It wants... something... oh god... YOU HAVE TO FIND HOLO!" He exclaims, and falls to the ground under the weight of the evil thoughts. He is unconscious. "It seems we're going to have to talk later, _Grandma_. I've got to protect my wife."

I run outside, and see Holo squaring off, still wearing her white dress, with a man I've never seen before. He wears a loose red robe, and has long white hair and dog ears. His yellow eyes glint. He holds a huge sword, seemingly too wide for him to hold. He levels it with ease, and says, "For the last time, give me the Shikon Jewel!" Holo feels the small gem on her necklace, the one that Michaela gave her. I teleport six feet away from him, blocking his way to Holo. "Get... away from her." I say, forming a sword of the same size, but of a tempered black metal. "Who are you... wait... You're a half-demon!" I knit my eyebrows. "I don't care what you call me; I will kill you if you walk a goddamned step closer!" He grins. "Try it." He runs, and for some reason I can't burn him. I lift my sword, barely deflecting his weapon. "Urgh... Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" He yells, and tears my sword out of my hand with his bare hand.

I teleport it back to my hand, and use my powerful one handed strike. "What? That's my attack!" He yells, but I'm not paying attention. He deflects my attack, but I strike again. "Ha! If you think you can defeat me with my own technique, YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! BLADES OF BLOOD!" Red rays of energy hit me, once more disarming me. "DAMN!" I yell. He looks down and sees my sword coming from the ground below him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask. "My name is Inuyasha! I am the Half-Demon son of the Great Dog Demon! I want the Jewel shard that your demon friend possesses. I won't hurt you if you give it to me!" I shake my head. "That is my wife's gift. You can't have it!" He cracks his knuckles, and raises his sword. "I didn't want to do this. Behold the Tessaiga's ultimate technique! BACKLASH WAVE!" He raised the weapon. "NO!" A pinkish streak knocked Tessaiga out of Inuyasha's hand. "Kagome!" Kagome was about twenty feet away, holding a red bow. "Inuyasha! I won't let you do this!" He stops, moving his mouth wordlessly. "What's wrong?" She points at me with the bow. "He's familiar, isn't he?" Inuyasha looks at me, than back to Kagome. "No." She shakes her head. "God damn it. Inuyasha, Sit!" The Son of the Great Dog Demon falls unceremoniously on his face.


	11. Wolf and Ancestors

**Wolf and Ancestors**

"Do you believe me now?" Kagome asks, hands in her lap. "Yes." I reply. Inuyasha clears his throat. "So you know, you didn't do too badly in the fight. A regular person would have been crushed, or ripped to shreds. Not like it's a big deal if that had happened. Ha, getting ripped apart is actually a refreshing experience, you should try it." I gulp. "I'll pass." Inuyasha laughs. "Still don't quite believe that we're related. Would have been nice to see you grow up though. I would have liked to see your hanyo powers emerge." I laugh. "Just missed it, gramps."

His eyes twitch. "How many pieces would you like to be minced into?" I answer "let's test it on the family". "Thought so. Don't call me gramps." I nod, and Kagome smiles. "Inuyasha?" She says sweetly. "Umm... Yeah Kagome?" He goes tomato red. She beckons him to bring his face closer. He obeys, and she cups her hand to her mouth. She takes in a breath.

"SIT!" He falls again. As I laugh at his fall he glares at me. I decide to pull out book #4 and read while leaning against a steel wall I summoned. Inuyasha asks "You are so trusting that you read in front of someone with a drawn sword?" As I wave over him and spikes appear floating aimed at him he realizes why. Just because I can and have the power to stop anyone dead in their tracks. Holo now comes to my side and thanks me for not getting blood on her dress. I and Inuyasha laugh and she soon started. What she meant is "Thank you for not smearing that thing all over my wedding dress." But he did not realize that. Also as I forgot to, I vanished the floating spikes.

He asks "So how can I determine if you are of my blood?" I say "You don't" and close the book as me and Holo fade over to Christian Yes, teleporting is awesome. I help him up and show him this "Evil presence" He is surprised to see another character he knows but doesn't.

I say to Christian "I'm leaving, here is my keys, drive my car home *throws them to him* me and Holo will be walking to the beach after I run home" I take off using my superhuman speed and soon we are at home. We change into normal clothes and pack some things we may need. We then walk to a beach house that I rented for the week. But first, we stop at Ron Jon's Surf Shop to buy swimwear as, well first she didn't have any, and two, I have none my size anymore. Holo buys three bikinis... of course with apple patterns on them. I just buy net-less with a squared pattern to it.

After we left she said to carry her the rest of the way. I resisted arguing and simply picked her up. I had to carry her for two and a half hours but it wasn't so bad. She did hug me around me shoulders and talk to me the whole time. Also as even a normal man would expect, she is very light in weight. When we finally arrive I drop her down on the bed and after getting rid of the trench-coat, I fall down on the bed. I was simply to tired and fell asleep instantly. Holo curled up to me and fell asleep.

As it turned out, the next day was the day Christian decided to test and train his powers over water at the beach that we were at. Michaela came to watch him also. As Holo and I walked out after changing, we saw each other and waved. Of course, Holo did not get want sand on her tail and had me carry her to the water.

Even while talking with Holo and my friends I still kept thinking about two things. The dream... And my grandparents. Such as "did they find me?" And "What would have happened to Holo if I didn't get there so fast." About the dream I thought "When or will this happen." As I saw everyone starring at me worried I snapped out of it and said "Sorry it's nothing to worry about" Both were huge lies...

Christian looked at me strange, sensing my lies. He tried to open his mouth, but stopped himself. He realized that I needed to keep this to myself. So he kept it to himself. *You can't keep a secret forever.* He said telepathically. *Shut up and get out of my head.* I thought. He didn't. *Listen to me. Friends don't keep secrets. Husbands don't keep secrets. It will come back to get you eventually.*

He leaves as I put an image of a large white fire flaring. He continues talking and comes to "At the wedding we found Preston's grandparents... Inuyasha and Kagome." I get stared at and look down. Soon I look up while sighing of exasperation. I say "Yes they are my grandparents in fact. But they don't know where my parents are either. I honestly hope they are dead." Everyone stares at me in shock. "They tried to kill me once. They failed so I ran away and grew up by myself. That was really my upbringing." Now they understand.

We ended up talking and swimming until around 5. So me and Holo went back to the beach house and said goodbye to our friends. When we got back I was shocked. It was Inuyasha waiting by the door. He said "I want to test your strength... So punch me with everything you got." I said "That is such a bad idea it's almost suicidal." He yelled "DO IT OR I WILL HARM THAT WOMAN" pointing at Holo. I charged him and when he looked down he saw me about to punch him in the sternum with fire swirling around my knuckles. He was about to yell when as he saw that I was 6 cm away now with metal around my fist. When it hit, the fire swirling grew in size and he starting spinning around my fist and soon launched still spinning rapidly bent over. He landed 300 meters into the water with a large splash and a trail of fire where he flew. I teleported behind him floating, and said, "I said if you touch her ever, I will kill you instantly." This was as a metal suiting picked him up at my eye level.

"Threaten her again and I will use this suit to crush you after slicing you to pieces." I stare into his eyes while I am saying this to show that I am serious. "I said that so maybe you should swear your life on never threatening her or harming her." He quickly does as I hinted very obviously. He runs home I am guessing. I teleport back to Holo who then hugs me. She says "You ever think to tone done the power on your grandfather?" I answer "If anyone threatens you, I will kill them instantly Holo" I then pick her up and go inside. What I see shocks me.

It is the black ghost... and he skipped the disguise as Christian. He yelled "Fight me...Or I will kill the girl you hold now-" I interrupt him by grabbing his face after putting her on the bed. I say "What did you say bastard?" He said the same thing again but only got to "will kill" before I slammed him against the ground. I say "No one threatens her life and lives" Then I teleport to an abandoned area of land with him still holding his face.


	12. Wolf and Foes

**Wolf and Foes**

It turned out Holo came to as she held on to me as I teleported. As I finished teleporting I held him up above me by his face. I say "Draw your weapon so I can kill you with some of your honor in tact." I say this as I teleport him standing 20 feet away. He draws his dual katanas and charges me. "NO ONE WILL EVER INJURE MY PRIDE LIKE THAT AND LIVE!"

As he does this I form a thick glove on my right hand. After that is done (My forming takes .1 seconds) I form my sword and charge at him using it one handed. He stops and does a defensive stance. This saved him from being cleaved in half.

He noticed that I formed a complete orb of fire-covered swords around him flying at him as fast as a human could see. I am shocked as they stop certainly an inch from him then fly outwards. I follow their path and notice one is flying at Holo. I use my power of speed to catch it and throw it at the black ghost.

I notice that a wave of air halts it and redirects it. So I vanish them all. I know realize he gained an extra power. And as I yelled "THE BLACK GHOST CAN CONTROL AIR?" He answers "I AM NO LONGER THE BLACK GHOST I AM NOW THE BLACK MAGICIAN" I realize this is he now appears magic to a human.

I take no chances now. I teleport right behind and slash. Just in case I miss I send forward a wave of fire and a wave of razor sharp steel where I swung through the air at him.

He manages to scrape by alive. "What did I say about secrets?" I turn, and Christian is there, two small swords in hand. "Get Holo to safety. I'll hold this bastard off." As I take Holo away, I see Chane and Michaela at Christian's side. Christian barrages the ghost, knocking its swords away. "Come back when she's safe, Preston. This bitch is a tough one!" The Black Magician screams, as Chane forces a bubble of high air pressure over him. Michaela has a great sword, and is using the reach to hit him without entering the deadly sphere. When I return, they stare at me solemnly.

*What will you do, Preston?* Christian says in my head. *What I should have done a long time ago.* Christian nods understandingly. "Wait a second." I turn to see the speaker, Kagome, holding up her hand. "He has a shard." She goes up to him, and takes out his shard, revealing the Black Magician's true form.

He is in fact who I thought he was. My childhood rival, who never told me his name. I hold a hand out and extend a long spike directly at his chest. In shatters as it gets near but it was a trick. He sees that the holder of the spike was a decoy. He turns just to get cut down from his left shoulder to his hip.

He was down in that one hit needless to say. My sword is dripping with blood. And I start laughing while saying "And so my mighty foe is killed by a wound?" As I say this I hear air behind me and jump up 25 feet as I can now launch and float with my metal powers. I stop the air from anyone with a thick metal wall.

He was bleeding heavily and soon there was an arrow disabling his right arm. He was barely a challenge now. I easily broke his left elbow and he soon fell. It turned out. His last words were "I'm sorry for doubting you..." as he passed through his life. I teleport to Holo that I put behind a thick wall and as I vanish all of the walls, tell her it is okay.

She asks me "Are you sure it is over?" I answer "As sure as my blade has dripped his blood..." and she cries with her head in my chest. She said "I was worried that you may die as you could not touch him earlier." I said "Me? I was trying not to get you dirty." However, this was just to make her feel better and she could tell. She said, "Please never danger you self so over me like that again."

I answer it turn, that "I must fight my foes... also I will kill any who hurt or threaten you..." She looks at me "At least be more careful..." I say "I will...I will..." Everyone stares at me in sorrow as they know I was willing to spend my life to kill that foe. However, I am glad we were able to say our regrets about being enemies... It sorrows me to spill blood when I am trying to kill the least amount of challengers possible.


	13. Wolf and The Past

**Wolf and The Past**

Later Holo asked me exactly about my past up until meeting her. This question surprised me extremely. Also, it made me feel guilty. I felt guilty because I never told anyone how my past went. It might well be due time to tell my story.

I decide that I will tell my story. I say I will tell it tomorrow. Also I invited my friends and told Christian that I will write it for me. The next day they arrived early I decided to call it "The story of the haunted wolf." And then to write every word. This was going to be long I told them.

"This story is about a 10,000 year old demonic spirit." "A spirit that started with pain and suffering but know has found love." "Also he only lately found peace with himself." "Now, we will go to his beginning."

"This said demon was born with a name... the name Altiazio, also he is the said friend of Christian in his series named 'Preston Light'. It was a very dark upbringing, worse than you can imagine. It is a story of the most horror."

"His parents seemed to love him more or less for the first 5 years. However, they started to seem to fear me rather than my two year younger brother. At the age of 10 they tried to kill me by knife but I escaped as soon as the knife seemed to engulf in black flames melting it. I set of on my own to raise myself."

"I soon grew a pair of black wolf ears and tail with white inside the ears and on the end and underside of the tail. Also soon if I wasn't careful objects would catch flame. I was alone in a forest with just wolves that followed my commands. This at least made me feel as I wasn't alone. This occurred for six thousand years when suddenly they ran from me. I looked around and saw it was because there was flame on my shoulders."

"I sat down and cried. I remember falling asleep soon. I stayed dormant for about three thousand years in a cave it seems. I came out and I saw the forest was gone. I cried again as I felt this was my home. Apparently it was cleared for fuel in the, now United States. I spent three hundred years traveling the world and every new country I went to, I left a name that occasional would stick to that new country. I met a nice girl a year after I finished but she left me thinking I was crazy."

"At one point within a hundred years of meeting that girl I met a female fox spirit. She didn't have powers like mine but instead, had supernatural beauty." At this I could tell Holo was a little jealous. "But she was slain by a spirit of a coyote, which did not have time to celebrate. As soon as that happened, I tore out his throat with my bare hand." At this everyone looked terrified that I weld such power before hand, and scared as I pointed out it was my weak hand...

"One hundred years later I met a smith that forged a certain sword. It was the same shape as the sword I use now. However he made only one, which I ended up with. However, it was made of a heavier metal and hurt my back, so in a hundred years it degraded extremely quickly. In two hundred years of wandering lonely I met a yellow-ish haired wolf spirit named err... Minoto I think" At this Holo Brightened up and said "Do you mean Minato?" I said "Yes and he was my friend for 100 years as we hunted, slept in a shelter, and ate together."

"However, sadly at the end of 102 years later, he died of a strange shaped blade through his chest held by a female fox spirit." Holo cried and yelled "MY GREAT FRIEND WAS SLAIN! And you there when it happened... He even told you to protect me." I answer "That is one reason I will kill anyone who harms you... also because you saved me and I love you so." "I cried while I grabbed the blade, which ended up cutting me while I snapped it in half. I used the half I held to stab her through the chest. My friend pulled me towards him and said 'If you ever... see a wolf named-*vomits blood* Holo... please take care of...her...Will you give me your word' I answered I shall and it would be on my life, this was when my face had some of his blood on it…. Just as I finished he died... I sat lonely for 91 years until I met Michaela, Chane, and Christian. Later I met Brooke and Grant and also the Black Magician."

"In 3 years I met Holo and fell in love with her in sixth months. I still hated my self and even once ran. In a year she said she loved me even in my true form and brought me to love again. Three months later Brooke attacked as she loved me treating me with possessiveness. I taught her to learn to let a love go. Another year and I married Holo and well... got close to now. I fought my grandfather after he threatened Holo twice, once almost killing him."

"In 3 years I met Holo and fell in love with her in sixth months. I still hated my self and even once ran. In a year she said she loved me even in my true form and brought me to love again. Three months later Brooke attacked as she loved me treating me with possessiveness. I taught her to learn to let a love go. Another year and I married Holo and well... got close to now. I fought my grandfather after he threatened Holo twice once almost killing him."

I say "Really don't feel sad for me it is okay" I let a slight smirk grow to my face then hug Holo just as tight with one arm and lifting her head with the other lightly. I say "Please don't feel sad for me as it hurts me inside." She looks up and smiles and tackles me while hugging so I am on my back.


	14. Wolf and Her Feelings

**Wolf and Her Feelings**

She giggles that I say such things. She says "Well you are not quite 10,000 years old yet are you?" I say "By my estimate you are only 7,500 years or so." She blushes as I am close. I laugh and she snickers. She says back "No, no I am 7,550 years old." She starts grooming her tail and says "I wish to tell you something. Something about Minato." She blushes and I say back "Go on then."

She states "He was my... closest friend. I said that I wanted to adventure but he stayed in Yoitsu with my brother. I felt sadness because I actually felt he was more than just a friend." I still looked normal where as she may of been jealous. This may have upset her a little bit inside to know I care about that less.

"He ended up leaving 20 years later according to my brother. He left to look for me. My guess is he met you five years later as he was a slow traveler. I looked for him but could not find him. It does sadden me that he died but it gladdens me that he was friends with you" I said "He felt more like a brother to me." As I look down in sadness.

"Well at least you got revenge." Though I could tell that was to cheer me up. It failed terribly. She continued "But be glad, I fell more in love with you." She giggled at me as I slowly looked up still sad. "You know you did still keep his will true and then some." Here I smirk and while pulling her towards I, still on my back, hug her tightly.

She watches my eyes get wide and asks what the matter is. I exclaim "I JUST REMEMBERED!" As I said this I dove my left hand into a pocket on my coat. I searched around as it was a portal through space to a storeroom. She asked "What the hell do you think you will find in that pocket?" I exclaimed "I FINALLY REMEMBERED! AND I FOUND IT!" As I say this I pull out a long sheet of rolled up parchment treated to not decay.

Next I pulled out a ivory comb with a wolf head on the end. She says "That comb rings a bell I think..." I said "Well... That is because it is from... Lawrence..." I say this slowly because she is practically trying to crush me with her hug. She blushes and her eyes get large. I unroll the parchment and hand it to her along with the comb.

Dear Altiazio, you are the second wolf spirit I have seen in my life. If you ever meet Holo in the time after I die, please protect her. If you agree please do not tell her of this until after I die. Which will probably be another 25 years… Anyhow, keep her safe. She is an amazing person, kind and caring. Never let her go. Signed, Lawrence. P.S. Use the name "Preston" as we are currently in one. A pun on the term Priest's Town.

She looked at me after reading the letter as I could only sense, as I was sitting up and looking down rubbing my tail. I could sense that she was surprised that I met her friend and Lawrence. Also that she wondered how much of my feelings for her actually mine and not theirs are. I said "Everyone silent so I can concentrate on something for a while" Holo kept staring at me and I entered her mind. Her eyes grew large but I said "Shhh it is just me Holo..." she tried to stay calm as well as she could.

When I entered her mind I said "Holo... I will drag you into my memories to show you MY feelings to you... also the feelings that carried over..." She calmed and I soon dragged her in. I used experiences with her to show her my thoughts that showed my and others feelings for her. About ten minutes later I exited her of my mind.

She stared at me with her eyes wide and tearing while smiling. She ran straight at me and hugged me. Everyone else left without a word seeing this. I stood there looking at her... her tail was wagging and I could sense how happy she was. She was delighted to see just how much I alone felt for her.

She jokingly asked, "Anyone else you met that I knew?" I sensed it but stared down at her and said "Well... I could actually...answer that joke... Your brother." She felt surprise as now I automatically felt her feelings through my powers. I said "Though it was more about Minato as he wished us luck and asked if either of us had seen you since Minato set off. *Here I sadden* this was 2 years before he died..."

"Your brother he was... Stronger than most as we practice sparred. But of course, being me I could pin him by his neck." Here we both smiled and laughed. She said "Well if that wraps it up... can you come into my mind... to see how I feel for you?"

I stare at her but agree. When I enter I feel loneliness and misery. This was before she met me. Soon I saw through her eyes, meeting me. She was somewhat interested that I could tell her out. She switched to the memory of L on fire. She caught a glimpse of my tail as I ran. She felt shock here. She also felt less lonely.

Now she switched to when I ran away, and she was feeling less lonely and by this point was in love with me. As she saw my full form as a human she let out, what I thought wasn't true feelings of love, actually less about how she loves me than she felt. Now I saw when I confessed my feelings to her. She felt no loneliness and was so happy she was about to cry.

Now here was the wedding. She was so happy she was actually shaking with joy. This was where she withdrew and I exited her mind. I smiled the happiest smile I have in a long time. She knew that I saw what she wanted me to see.


	15. Wolf and The Brother

**Wolf and the Brother**

It was a night of little sleep. A night of "cuddling". But eventually we fell asleep. And when we woke up I felt a presence outside of the door. Then the next thing I saw, a persons arm tore the door off of the hinges.

I recognized him instantly. It was Holo's brother... and he was staring at us. I noticed that he was surprised. It must have been that she was behind me hugging me with wide eyes. I say "It has been a while hasn't it... Kami?" He nods and asks "By the way... What happened to Minato... and why is Holo behind you?" I answer "well... two years after you saw him a fox killed him... but fear not I slaughtered her in revenge of him... and Holo is my mate you see."

His eyes get wide and he asks "What trick do you play on her... and who exactly are you?" I answer "It is no trick of mind or body and I am a wolf spirit as you can see, with a name of Altiazio. I am the fabled 10 thousand year old wolf you see." He trembles and says "The-the TEN THOUSAND YEAR OLD WOLF!" I stare at him calmly and he stands still I continue, "You see I can prove it to *I laugh* and she chose to mate me it seems."

He says first "Prove you are the one that was with my brother." I said "Okay outside then" We walk out and Holo watches as we stand 25 feet apart. "No powers just strength fighting okay?" I answer "I didn't want to kill you so right." I fade my powers meaning all but my ears and tail still. We charge each other.

As it turns out I am still much stronger as we transformed mid charge and I pinned him in about 5 seconds. We transformed back and fist fought for about two hours. I only got hit once lightly on my left arm. He had several light bruises as we were not using much force. Apparently I still managed to cut across his side an inch.

He agreed only I could keep going this long and have the same patterns of fighting and fur. It turns out he found us by asking for Holo's name at, what do you know the mall. They said she was just married off to "Preston Altiazio" and he soon found us. In the middle of talking I fell over in pain.

Both asked what was wrong and I was cringing. When I could I said "I can sense...h-him... I-it I-is M-min-minato...He is alive... I sense him... He is... l-looking for me... He knows we are... mated Holo... he wishes to be a friend with me again and he feels no hate that I am with you." As I finish I pass out.

When I wake up Minato is standing over me worried next to Holo. I get wide eyed and ask "H-how did you survive... I watched you die with my eyes... Are you a monster of a summon?" He answers smiling "It appears I revived about a year and a half ago." I think "What the! That is when my powers came back to me."

He continues, "I awoke and was drawn towards you, I somehow knew it was you and where. I awoke and even stranger... I was covered by a black flame that did not harm me." I exclaim "You...you are my soul guardian then..." He asks "What in the hell do you mean?" I answer "It is someone dead that is the reason for a spirit who lost his powers to regain them... Also that explains you being surrounded in my old color flame when you woke up."

He stares at me wide eyed and asks "So then... am I dead or alive... and if I am alive am I back as I was?" I answer "Well yes you are alive and are the same in all that except now we are easily able to communicate telepathically and well... your chest is healed..." As I saw this I point to his chest which I notice has a tattoo looking symbol of the blade that killed him. My eyes grow massive.

"I realize why the blade was shaped that way now Minato... and you aren't the only guardian... also is that fox spirit not the one that killed you though... the one I met that the coyote killed I told you about... and now she is behind you..." As I say this she stares at me and him along with noticing I am with Holo and says "So basically... we are back with you? But... I am the one who killed him."

It turns out that she somehow survived the Coyote and found that blade. It was called "The Guardians shall always live with thee" it was a sword that anyone killed with it until up to a second person will become the second person's killer's guardians. I exclaim "Oh damn and I thought I had a full house already." Everyone laughs and I get up. The fox named "Ahri" which still I think of how the one on LoL is similar to her.


	16. Wolf and The Guardians

**Wolf and Guardians**

I called the building owner and put for 2 new rooms to the apartment which he accepted after I offered $100,000 for just the new rooms and paid for everything else. He said it will be done in about two weeks so I had to stay here. It will be hell in this cramped space. I and Minato talk about how the world has changed since he "died" Ahri and Holo are talking about me now and then the last I could tell and Kami was thinking about me and Holo.

This order was about how life went for a week. Except I could tell Ahri and Holo were getting close. A little to close for my sake… Minato seems to be catching eye towards how life goes today and wants to try to do today's form of business. So I welcome him as my side in running my business.

*two weeks later* It turned out to only take one week so we all have been here for a week. I had everyone; even Light, Inuyasha and Kagome come to meet Minato, Ahri, and Kami. Everyone got along well and later I gave Minato, Ahri, and Kami money to buy decorations for their rooms. It came out looking quite different in every room as I even let Holo decorate our room.

Personally I liked Minato's the best. It was decorated with blades, animal skins, and even wolf statues. Ahri's room was... interesting... it was decorated with anime-style foxes, a fox head mask collection, and also well... err... art of my...wolf form.

Kami decorated his room as I expected. It was decorated with animal furs and an array of animal art. Our room...well... was decorated by our animal forms, A wolf head bust, art of apples being passed by wolves... my sword over my coat on the wall sheathed over me on a picture of me and Holo scaled up, (I did like this part though) a picture of everyone when we were introducing each other covering a wall, and all the different coins from Lawrence's time displayed. It wasn't bad but it was not quite my favorite. Though it was close to Minato's…

Christian invited us all to his apartment to have lunch. We all left to go there around 11:40 and arrived around 11:50. It went smoothly though still Ahri and Holo were talking a lot about me. Now the topic was me as a wolf now and then... Minato and I were talking about what to do for entertainment nowadays. Christian and Michaela... seemed to be getting closer as a little before I married Holo. Later in Kami joined a conversation with Chane and instantly became friends.

At the end when we were leaving Christian asked me to stay back for a little for a word or two. I asked "What do you need?" I must have looked a little strange as now I have developed a habit of having one canine sticking out from my mouth slightly. He said "Well... I am thinking of how to propose to Michaela and want you to be the best man. Any special way you think of proposing?" I answered "hmm... well you could lift objects with your mind to propose..." He noticed my canine sticking out and looked back at me like "WHY?"

He thanked me for my advice and when we got back even went to their room beside Me, Holo, and Ahri... Holo asked "Pr- Altiazio would it be weird if... it was a love triangle of you being with me and Ahri?" I stared at her with wide eyes and she knew I meant "What the hell do you mean Holo?" Holo and Ahri both said "We both have the same feelings for you and we are sure you love us both. Isn't it better than making you chose?" I sighed and said "Why does my life just get stranger?"

As I said this they smiled and both hugged me. I still think "Is this one of Holo's tricks or not?" But I knew that she and Ahri were actually serious... Christian has it easy I would say... Later they go with Kami to a restaurant while I introduce Minato to the magical world of the internet. He occasionally smiled and asked "What this lets you do this?" I still find him funny in his ways. Later I showed him about the games I play and give him my spare computer and spare paid accounts for games.

When the others come back they stare at us both on video games and say "So this is what you were doing huh?" Holo comes over and hugs me while sitting to the right of me. Ahri just sits down simply to the left and puts her hand on my shoulder. I typed in game chat to Minato "Help me from the TRIANGLE T.T" and he laughed. He knew what was going on and enjoyed it.


	17. Character Information

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

*Break from the story* Here I will try to explain how the characters look :D. Holo is as from Spice and Wolf with more modern clothes. Light is as from death Note. Ahri you would get if you played League of Legends enough.

I am a tall, long black haired, grey-green in one eye, blue-green-grey in the other, square glasses, regular looking guy with a long split coat and hakama pants, boots covered in metal. Under the coat is a dully shining grayish armor. Also a sheathed 182.9 cm great-sword twice the width of a long-sword and three times as thick. Also a black wolf tail with white on that bottom and black wolf ears with white inside of them.

Christian is about 10 cm shorter than me (I am at 193.04 cm or 6' 4") so he is about 182.9 cm or six foot. He has short-ish brown hair, brown eyes, square glasses, day-to-day clothes, two metal gloves, and two swords at his belt.

Minato has a white robe with red at the bottom torn in the middle to let his yellowish tail with a white tip through, yellowish hair, blue eyes, somewhat spiky hair that goes down to be long, and yellowish ears with white inside and white tips. About the same height as Christian and wears tabi shoes with jean like pants.

Kami has brown eyes, a brown tail with a white tip, and brown wolf ears with white tips and on inside, a brown-black coat and pants and is between Christian and my height.

Michaela has long blonde hair, is 4 cm below my height, slim, very attractive, and is beautiful in the face, body, and mind.

Chane is the only black character so far in the story, at about Christian's height, short black hair, dark brown eyes, and is slightly muscular.

By the way I, Christian, Michaela, and Chane are actually BASED on our actual selves, though sadly we could only get me and Christian to have the time to write this story for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy, leave some feedback, give tips, or I don't know... find a way to donate to us. Also along the line me and Christian are the characters closely built to ourselves as in a little bit of height (Soon we will be taller if not their actually) while I am guessing on Chane based on when I saw him physically last as we I.M. now only.

Michaela is similarly based on her actual self as I saw her recently enough to be able to guess roughly where she will be soon.

Guys I would love to talk with you and only we the writers have our names in the story hidden as "Christian Johnson's" characters in the book. He wrote them as theirs at first but I changed for safety. In fact I took out their last names completely to protect them. But also all of the non-Japanese based names are based off of real people and their personalities. Yes I do look that sadistic in real life guys. Though I am always laughing it seems. Also if you picked up on it, I am that lazy. I am that able though and can solve most problems quickly. I am that persistent when it interests me. And I am that much of a hardcore gamer and more.

People sometimes tell me Christian is that socially awkward but I think he is just funny and cool to be around as a friend. He is that much of a thinker. He is more creative than I made him. He is also a better writer than we made him look earlier. Michaela is that outgoing. Chane is that not quite shy but seems it. Grant will charge without thinking sometimes. Brooke is possessive a little. And the Black Magician is based off of my friend Ian who is that competitive.


	18. Story Continuing

**CONTINUE STORY**

*back to the story* Later I left and told everybody I was coming home for a secret gift for tomorrow. When I got back I put the secret into my storeroom. Then I showed them how to work the internet and how to play my games that I play. They were interested and we were up for hours. When we were done everyone was tired and everyone went to go to sleep.

As me and Holo walked to our room I noticed Ahri get on the other side of me. Apparently this was planned. So I lay down in the middle of the bed with each one to either side of me. They both hugged me and I one arm hugged them both. We soon fell asleep together and still stayed like this. When I woke up they were both over me waiting.


	19. Wolf and The Fox

**Wolf and the Fox**

Apparently they wanted me to get up to hug me which was weird since well... it was three people. I could tell this would be awkward for a long time. Minato laughed every time he saw them go to either side of me hugging me. Kami just ignored it not caring. Michaela and Christian's reactions were to laugh internally at the mess I was in now. Chane laughed a little though.

Every once in a while Ahri and Holo would sometimes literally drag me to go shopping. Only in those cases Minato actually looked sorry for me. Then he would get back on Minecraft or Toribash to tease me. They would have me buy things like clothes, art supplies, decorations, and exotic foods.

But once we got back, I gave everybody their surprise, well Minato had his. It was Alienware computers with paid accounts for everything they could need and those things installed. Holo and Ahri tried to join me and Minato on League of Legends, while Kami just got on Minecraft single player.

Apparently there was a patch and when I updated I noticed new characters. They looked like Me, Holo, and Minato. But they had the names of Preston, Horo, and Minoto. Apparently they liked my now bestseller book that much. They also gave our accounts messages saying "We gave these characters to you only and gave Ahri a duplicate character only she can use. We are also working on a character for Kami."

I yelled out "WE ARE CHARACTERS TO A TOP PLAYING GAME! Well lets get on." They all did and as we were all on friends I could even add Christian, Michaela, Chane, later Kami, Light, and even the elusive earlier mentioned Grant. We did PvP and the teams were arranged as Blue team: Me, Holo, Ahri, Minato, and Kami. We were called the spirit team. Purple team: Christian, Michaela, Light, Grant, and Chane. The natural side.

We now plan this sort of game on Saturday and Sunday and it seems to be fairly even matched. We were told that they were working on limitless slots for teams so we waited for that. Then the teams were, surprisingly I must say, Blue: Me, Holo, Ahri, Inuyasha, Minato, and Kami. Purple: Christian, Grant, Michaela, Light, Kagome, Chane, and Brooke.

My team had a well... good strategy to win. I would take the middle as I was a tank, fighter, assassin, ranged, melee, magic, and pusher. Ahri and Holo would take bottom as they were a good range, fighter combo. Minato and Kami would take top as they were a classic sort of dual tank fighters. Usually everyone gave up the middle and it was called "The path to annoyance." So I went to support the girls on the bottom.

As I saw their team also had characters built off of their powers, looks, and actions. Though I must say that they seemed to split to counter our classes it was still a tough battle. Well of course virtual. My team would win a little more than half the time. Also it was interesting to know that as we were on ranked matches. Especially because our matches were the most commonly spectated by random players.

A week we only played about thirty matches as they took about a hour each. I even started getting offers to group up and play on certain days for money from others. Occasionally we did, meaning more when Holo and Ahri were not working me half to death. Or when I am not on co-op with Minato.

Recently I hooked everyone onto the Xbox 360 that I own. It is hilarious when they try to use the Kinect though. They ask me how it works and why a lot. They play it while I work and when I am done I just laugh at them playing mostly because of the characters on the screen spazzing. They still love it and I love watching them. Kami even plays it.

But one new problem was that when I was reading, now Holo and Ahri developed a way to both fit into my lap. I always would put down the book which would always be one of Christian's books or occasionally my book. When this would happen I would pull them towards me in a hug and not let go. Minato would smile jokingly and I would just hold those two.


End file.
